


Long Haul

by Rhanon_Brodie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhanon_Brodie/pseuds/Rhanon_Brodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about his cock between her tits to get him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksmanfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmanfem/gifts).



> Answer to a challenge from marksmanfem. 500 words or less, any fandom, and Renner fires my pistons.

He thinks about his cock between her tits to get him there. Fuck, it’s been a long haul, between cities, between countries, conflicting timetables and time zones. With five minutes to himself, he steps into the shower, lathers up, and closes his eyes to strip her bare. Petite. Small breasts, high, firm, with blushing pink nipples that look like candy. His mouth begins to water as he strokes in the steamy stream from the shower head; the water beats his skin, thousands of nerve endings coming alive and sparking as his fist twists around the thick, turgid length of his erection. He’d fucked her tits before, slick with lube, sticky sounds, slapping skin, and she’d pressed her breasts together around him as his thumbs and forefingers clamped on her nipples and squeezed, then pulled, then twisted, all until she was moaning the right tune. Her throat had been exposed, her eyes hidden as she arched back. Black hair fanned on the pillow, freckles on her shoulders, and golden thighs tensing beneath where he sat. Fuck. His lip comes up between his teeth and he passes the palm of his hand over the swollen, slick head, watching as his other hand tugs the uncut foreskin up, and then pushes it down, and he remembers the feel of her tongue doing the same thing, and wiggling, rolling, wrapping around him. The way she sucked it felt like she was trying to pull his fillings out through his dick, and his spine curved sharply, arcing his hips into the water as his fist became a tight, warm blur, up and down and up and down. The vibration of sweet pleasure consumes him, thrumming between his hips, up his back, across his shoulders, and the other way too, down through his thighs, to his ass, his balls, all the way to his toes curling on the porcelain, gripping the bottom of the tub. He blinks at the chrome ring around the drain, remembers the silvery-blue of her eyes suddenly flashing. Her mouth curling. Telling him to come. She wanted to see it. He wants to feel it. Hot and rushing, burning a trail of blazing desire, he explodes, roping the wall, splattering tile, thick, cream, slick and fluid. He’s spent. He leans a forearm against the tile and catches his breath, and drowns in the thunder of the water falling around him.


End file.
